


Sunflowers

by HedwigsTalons



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Even works in a shop, Isak has no taste, M/M, boys teasing each other just because they can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigsTalons/pseuds/HedwigsTalons
Summary: Isak needs to spruce up his room.  Even works in a shop with a homewares section.  They manage to wind each other up over buying a new set of curtains.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts to wake up my muse and decraziness threw 'Isak + sunflower' my way. This randomness is what happened.

"Can I help you, sir?"

Despite the innocence of the query the voice was dripping with suggestion and pitched in such a way that an involuntary shiver rippled down Isak's spine. Warm breath tickled his ear showing that the store assistant was standing so close behind him he could swear the man must be able to hear his heart beating, it's rate rapidly increasing at the proximity. It was a tone that spoke straight to his libido, made him want to find a secluded corner in the home decor department and be given whatever assistance that sultry voice was willing to offer. Well if that's the way it was going to go, he thought, two could play at that game.

Isak turned around and opened up the gap between them slightly, all the better to let his eyes rake up and down the tall figure as though they could strip the unflattering uniform shirt off with just a look. He cocked his head at just the perfect angle for his curls to frame his face and looked up through long lashes in a way that screamed ‘yes, please’. It gave him a satisfied feeling to see the flush that brought to the other man's cheeks.

"I'm after something that would look good in my bedroom. Do you have any suggestions…" Isak reached out and gently took hold of the employee lanyard, making a show of flipping the badge round the right way and checking the name before gazing back at those captivating blue eyes, "Even?"

Even swallowed deeply and licked his bottom lip. "Are you after soft furnishings? Maybe some throw cushions for your bed?"

“I can see one or two things that would look good on my bed,” Isak spoke low and lustfully, giving a gentle pull on the lanyard he still held while never breaking eye contact. The tug would have been imperceptible to anyone observing from a distance, not that there was anyone else in their aisle, but it was enough for Even’s eyes widen slightly at the increased pressure round his neck. Isak decided to file that reaction away for later before the arrival of another shopper to their section had him releasing the lanyard, holding back a smirk as Even attempted to school his features back to pure professionalism, “but I don’t think throw cushions are really my style.” 

Isak turned back to the shelving that held an array of cushions and adopted an air of complete boredom; just another customer browsing for inspiration. “No, I don’t think I like any of these.”

Even could feel his frustration growing. He knew it was his own fault for starting it but he hadn’t expected Isak to turn the tables on him. He still had another three hours before his shift ended and he could get intimately acquainted with Isak’s bed, and Isak himself, once more.

“Perhaps a duvet set then. Something with pillowcases that actually match.”

That barb earned Even a grumpy pout and he chalked up victory on his internal score card. For some unfathomable reason Isak was deeply attached to his current bedding and any attempts to get him to change it so something more stylish were always rebuffed. He claimed that other covers felt scratchy, the cotton not as soft. Even thought Isak was now keeping the mismatched old set just to prove a point.

“Not a duvet set, thank you very much.”

Even glanced around to make sure they once again had the aisle to themselves, the other customer seemingly also not tempted by the cushions on offer, before he leaned down to whisper in Isak’s ear. “Shame, because I’ve got a few ideas of how to break in a new set.”

Isak’s eyes popped wide and Even could see his resolve weakening before Isak abruptly shook his head. “The duvet cover stays.”

“Fine,” Even huffed, “we’ll just change the damn curtains like we agreed but I swear I’m going to burn that set one day.”

“Hey, that duvet set has seen us through all right, it’s got a lot of memories attached to it.” Isak had to hurry after Even who was striding off towards the racks of curtains at the far end of the aisle.

“Yeah, and stains. It’s an abomination and offensive to my artistic sensitivities, you know I only put up with it because I love you.”

It was an age old argument between them, as comfortable and familiar as the bedding set itself, but an argument that was curtailed by their abrupt arrival in front of the racks of curtains.

“So, curtains. And does Sir have anything in particular in mind?” 

The change back to formality had Isak frowning slightly until he spotted the manager hovering at the end of their aisle. It was a reminder that Even was still at work and probably ought to be doing something more productive than helping his boyfriend choose a new set of curtains.

“Um...something dark to block out the light?”

Even just rolled his eyes indulgently. “It’s not the colour of the curtains that blocks the light out, it’s the thickness of the material and lining.” As if he hadn’t had to be taught the same thing by a co-worker when he started at the store 6 months ago. “Just pick anything marked as blackout lining and you can carry on wasting the day in bed like the lazy teenager you are.”

“Hey,” Isak gave him a gentle nudge on the arm, “I seem to remember you weren’t so keen yourself on getting up this morning.”

“Yes, but I didn’t exactly have sleep on my mind.” Even raised his eyebrows and Isak felt himself blushing at the memories of that morning before Even had reluctantly dragged himself away, barely making it in to work on time.

“Curtains,” Isak prompted, dragging their focus back to the display before they both got lost in a spiral of fantasies.

“Yellow,” Even responded decisively, “which means these, or these.” He pulled out the two shades of yellow that came with blackout linings. The manager, however, had started throwing meaningful glances their way and Even quickly shoved the two packets into Isak’s hand. “Look, I’ve got to get back to work or I’ll get in trouble. Just pick one and take it to Thea’s till, she’ll make sure she puts them through with staff discount for you.” And with that Even was striding off to find another customer to help, leaving Isak with two near identical sets of curtains to choose between. 

Isak looked at the two packets with a slightly bewildered expression. He wasn’t convinced by the yellow, he was more drawn to a dark blue set, but if Even wanted yellow that he was willing to go along with it if only to make his boyfriend happy, and there was almost nothing Isak wouldn’t do to make Even happy.

In the end he went by the colour name, being unable to choose between the two shades. 

Sunflower. 

He’d always liked sunflowers. There was something about the oversized blooms that invoked happy memories of carefree summers. It was a confession he made to Even that night as they ripped down the old curtains and hung the new ones in their place. 

And if a bunch of bright yellow blooms appeared on Isak’s dresser the very next day, well, there was almost nothing Even wouldn’t do to make Isak happy either.


End file.
